


Kiss U Right Now

by rainydayes



Series: Harem Outtakes [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Direction, SAPPHICS RISE, Songfic, idk what to tell besides this one being for the wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydayes/pseuds/rainydayes
Summary: I think I wanna kiss you, right here in front of everybody right now.~Or H and L are at an after-party wanting to be anywhere BUT the after-party.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Harem Outtakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989076
Kudos: 6





	Kiss U Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had this idea as a music video in my head for a while so I write it to escape the woes of uni.

[Kiss U Right Now - Duckwrth](https://open.spotify.com/track/4A4EI3YNaHhDiAgpQlCZkk?si=EzMzoE9DR9mIqB5BI1JnAw)

([here's what they look like](https://catharaxua.tumblr.com/post/617611128695062528/i-present-you) in case you're wondering)

Lou can feel her eyes on her back as she wades the crowd. The after-party was less of rager and more of a soiree, pretty people lounging around in pretty clothing holding pretty drinks. And Lou was one of them, daintily sipping her tequila like a real lady. She takes a seat on the cushioned bench, crossing legs elegantly to let the black shimmer of her dress frame them. The feeling of eyes never wavers and Lou’s eyebrows quirk up in amusement as she takes another sip, her own eyes flashing across the room.

Hazel’s tall and lean figure rests against a column surrounded by a group of suited suitors. Her casually crossed legs matched the crossing of her flared sleeves, revealing their failure. Her gaze remains steady in Lou’s direction, taking a long sip of a similar glass of tequila. Lou smirks, turning away. She stands up again, weaving past a group giggling sycophants reaching out to pull her into their false pleasantries. No time to entertain them right now, not with such matters as those eyes at stake.

Lou dares to look back for the eyes, spotting Hazel weave through crowds behind her. Hazel stops to exchange polite phrases from the look of it and yet Lou can still feel those eyes pinned to the small of her back. Lou spots a shadowed corner nearby, biting her lip in excitement as she surges forward. Just as she’s approaching a hand shoots out and tugs her over. Lou raises a fist to fight back when she looks up and sees Simone’s Cheshire grin gleaming down at her. Lou gives a taut smile, turning to an oblivious crowd of industry heads.

“Louisa, have you introduced yourself to these fine gentlemen? They help make your job possible you know,” Simone titters, sharing a polite chuckle with the men. Louisa gives a curt nod to the group, glancing behind them to spot those jade eyes. A siren's song rings in her ears, pulling out the words from her mouth before she can stop them.

“I apologize but I must be going. Personal business to attend to,” she says, catching Simone’s icy glare as she steps back. The consequences of such a look will be dire but the eyes are begging her not to care.

“At this hour? What could possibly be so urgent for you to leave?” Simone inquires tightly, a longer script written between the phrase: What bullshit have you gotten yourself into now? How am I going to clean you up this time? Lou decides to answer all four.

“Don’t you worry about it, Simone. Mummy’s got it covered. I’ll see you all again soon I’m sure!” Lou says, already moving away from the group that gives her a curious stare except for Simone’s seething.

“You’ll see me very soon, Louisa. I’ll be sure of that,” Simone growls, although Lou may be exaggerating it. Still, she gives a grandiose wave as she walks in a loop through the crowd in search of another path to the shadow. The eyes never leave her back, following close behind as she finally slows near an exit doorway. The lights of the hall are off on the other side, the darkness tantalizing as Lou walks towards it, letting the shadow consume her. The eyes abandon her in the dark momentarily, soon enough replaced by a glowing angel exiting the soiree’s hall, dressed in shimmery, seventies style white.

“Hazel,” Lou sighs. It comes out like a plea of desperation, a plea not unwarranted. Hazel smirks, strutting over. The shadow clouds the details of her clothes but Lou could make out her face in any light. Shiny teeth, perfectly pink lips, tanned skin, and those sharp green eyes. Her curls fall into her eyes as she approaches and she smooths them back without any avail.

“Lou.” It comes like a prayer and Lou wonders for a moment if Hazel watches her just as closely. If she catches the way her pink tongue swipes over her lips, the way her blue eyes dilate every inch they grow closer, the way her cheeks flush in anticipation of her touch. Lou’s lips curl into a smirk, catching the shine in Hazel’s eyes and realizing she can read her mind.

“I thought we’d never get out of there.”

“I kind of wish we hadn’t,” Hazel drawls, the words deep and slow. Lou’s lids slack at the phrase hidden beneath. I wanna kiss you in front of everybody.

“And one day that’s exactly what we’ll do,” Lou says slowly. Hazel smiles and Lou reaches for the belt loops of her pants, pulling her in slowly until they’re nose to nose. Hazel’s breath hitches and they stay there for a moment, carefully watching the other. Lou would stay in this moment of suspense for a lifetime if she could.

Except she wouldn’t. Because then she wouldn’t feel the exhilaration of their lips colliding into each, Hazel’s hands finding her cheek and her own hands finding their way around Hazel’s waist to the end of her hair. She twirls her finger around a curl, tugging it gently to feel Hazel’s mouth widen into a grin. The grin melts back into kisses down her chin and jaw until finding a home in her neck. And somehow Lou’s back is against the wall as she bites back the Earth-shattering moan that would alert the soiree of the show happening in the shadows. The alert is oh so tempting, the freedom it would award them instantly.

But Lou’s thoughts are interrupted as Hazel grabs the underside of her thighs, hoisting them up and around her waist. Lou pulls away, looking down at her in amusement.

“Shouldn’t I be the one carrying you?” she teases, snickering at the blushing rising in Hazel’s cheeks.

“You’re shorter than me,” Hazel responds matter-of-factly. Lou snorts.

“Was never a problem before, was it Haz?” Hazel laughs, catching Lou in a deeper kiss. Their lips move lazily against each other as Lou holds Hazel’s face, fingers gliding back to push away curly bangs. A muffled moan escapes Hazel and Lou smirks, pulling away to rest against her forehead.

“Are you gonna fuck me?” Lou whispers jokingly. Hazel’s eyes darken.

“I’m a proper lady I’ll have you know,” Hazel says, reaching over to teasingly bite Lou’s ear before kissing behind it, following the trail towards her collarbone as she speaks. “I would never put you in such a dishonorable position.”

“Is that what we’re calling this compromising position? Honorable?” Lou jokes, her voice tight as Hazel continues her trail of kisses towards the middle of her chest.

“Very honorable.” Hazel looks up at Lou through her lashes and Lou could pass away right there. Oh to be kissed by the heavens herself.

“Well, I’ll have you know that I’m no lady,” Lou prompts, biting her lip. Hazel grins.

“How convenient for me then. I can’t take a proper lady home with me.”

“That’s a shame. You don’t have to worry about us improper ladies though. I’d never tell a soul of our transgressions.” Hazel giggles, pulling them away from the wall and setting Lou on the ground.

“You’re so dramatic.”

“Please! You’re an equal match.”

“The perfect match,” Hazel coos, interlacing their fingers. “Shall we go home, darling?” Lou’s grin falters at the end of their fun but she nods.

“It is getting pretty late.” Hazel grins, the expression laced in mischief.

“Perfect. I can fuck you like a proper lady in our own bed,” Hazel sighs. Lou yelps as Hazel sweeps her up bridal style and carries her out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment & Kudos if you vibed lol. Also, they're part of a larger story universe I'm working on that's on my page if you'd like to read more of them :)


End file.
